bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fight of the Legendary Warriors
'Old Reunion' After deciding to train himself once more, Ray Martinez headed towards dai valley, a place where there was no people for miles and anyone could fight till their hearts content. He arrived and smiled at the barren land scape hoping to regain what he had lost a long time ago. Slowly approaching on a small mule, Van sighed at the immense heat of the area. "Wheeeeew! This trail goes on for miles." Spotting a faint figure in the distance, Van raised an eyebow. "Oh? Is that Ray? No....it has to be a mirage from the heat." The intense heat gave Ray much greater focus and clearer use of his instincts, he then felt the presence he had not felt in a long time. He shunpo'd right near the presence and opened his eyes,"It's been too long Van." Ray said smiling. Yawning, Van opened of his eyes. "It is you! Haha it certainly has pal. Many things have changed since we last saw each other. How are you? I heard from Anna that you have a son now." Ray chuckled as he drank some water,"If you can call him that, he's 17 and already a powerful warrior.... It seemed like yesterday when i was training him." Ray sighed as the sweat poured down his face. "How bout your two children?" Ray asked. "Oh you heard about them? Haha. They are a couple of knuckleheads. I even sent them off to Kenji's school for some training and to mature them a bit." Van sighed as he looked up at the sky. "In any case...what are you doing all the way out here? I didn't expect to find anyone out here." Ray sighed as he sat down and drank some more water,"I don't know myself with the kids i got back home grown up, and Aki wanting to relax more. I guess coming would give me a chance to find something." He said as he grabbed a full hand of sand and let it blow with the wind. "Why don't you just have more kids with Aki, if you know what I mean. Heh" Van smirked as he nudged Ray in the side. Ray chuckled as he looked at him,"I already got four kids living with me, Heck more children?! No thank you." he said blowing sand in his face. Van thought to himself before exclaiming, "FOUR!? I only know of the 1. Wow someone has definitely been busy. Sheesh, that's some stamina you have there my friend. Hahaha" Ray looked at him and hit him in the arm,"No you idiot..... Two of Aki's siblings wanted us to take care of their kids so we let them stay." Ray had a sad look on his face,"One of the kids got his girlfriend to leave the Soul-Society so we welcomed her to the family and including Ryu that's four." He sighed and got up to crack his neck. "It was great catching up but i gotta get back to training." Ray said as he started walking away. Van smiled as he sat back on his mule, "Oh! Alright. That's fine. I could always use another nappy nap. Haha" Ray stopped as he then wondered something, how long it has been since he fought a powerful person,"Van.... intrested in fighting me?" He said while his back was turned to him. Van sat up quickly with a smile plastered on his face. "A fight? You certainly know how to entice a person. I can never turn down a fight, especially with a good opponent. And from what I can tell, you've gotten stronger by leaps and bounds." Ray turned around as he took off his cloak and showed scars from training as well as some of his fights that he had with powerful people. "I'm ready to go when you are." Ray stood at the ready. "Heh. Its your challenge so why don't you make the first move old friend?" Van smirked as he stood slowly sprinkling crystal particles along the ground. Ray smiled as he charged in using Shunpo and easily came face to face with Van as he went in for a punch. "Now, now. Don't be so hostile, you start to lose focus." Van ducked back a bit before motioning his hands toward the ground causing the crystal to spring up into large spikes aiming to impale Ray throughout his body. Ray managed to back away as he dodged the spikes but got hit on his cheek as he licked it, Ray focused his energy and shunpo'd around creating no more than 20 replicas as they each went in one direction towards Van. "Splendid my friend. But yet again, you are acting like a very naughty boy." Placing a palm upon the ground, Van summoned a forest of crystal trees to surround him. "Now then, allow me to continue." Motioning his hands in a circular fashion, Van caused the trees to emit several protrusions aiming for the different clones. Ray quickly started to study each tree trying to figure out what kind of attack the tree's were going to pull, he wasn't taking any chance as the replicas surrounded him. "Not a chance!" Motioning his hand toward Ray, Van made an uplifting motion causing several pillars to rise around Ray and his clones, effectively making a prison wall. "Heh. Looks like the crystal I sprinkled into the Earth payed off afterall." Ray growled as he had fallen for such an obvious trap and didn't expect it, but he then smiled as the replicas along with him breath deeply and fired a giant shock wave trying to break it. Watching his crystal fall apart from the strength of the vibrations, Van smirked. "Not bad pal. Not bad at all." Flicking his wrist, Van formed a crystal spear in his hand. "But let's see you try this on for size!" Stepping back a ways, Van threw the spear with tremendous force behind it. Ray transformed into his lion form and quickly dodged the spear by using the muscles in his hind legs to spring up faster as he transformed back in mid-air and sent a shock wave right at Van. Creating several crystal walls in front of him Van protected himself from the brunt of the shock wave, still being pushed back however. "Heh!" Ray landed as he calmed himself and started think of ways he would defeat Van's crystal manipulation, he concentrated into his arms causing his nails to grow into lion claws as he shunpo'd straight towards the wall and slashed at it. "Oh? That's new pal. Haven't seen that trick before." Van clapped his hands together creating a large tiger made out of crystal. "Time for me to get serious it seems." Charging at Ray from behind the crystal constructs atop the tiger, Van created several small darts that he hurled at his friend. Ray used his shock wave to redirect some of the darts away but was impacted by a few as he flew and landed on the ground. He groaned as he pulled them out, then focused reistu into them healing the wounds quickly as he smiled,"Alright not bad." Ray smiled. "No time for rest old pal" Van smirked as he made the crystal tiger jump into the air and break it apart, causing it to shatter into several crystal spears that rained down upon Ray. Ray drew his sword and easily slashed all the crystal aiming only at him while the rest were surrounding him in a circle. He smiled as he send another pair of replicas towards him as they all had swords and went in for the attack. Allowing himself to get stabbed, Van smiled as he burst into a cloud of crystal particles. "Oh wow. Glad that wasn't me. Heh." Appearearing fromone of the crystal spears frm behind Ray, Van aimed to pierce Ray's back with a crystal sword. Ray barely managed to escape as his shoulder was now cut though dislocating his arm, reistu poured into his shoulder sealing the wounds while Ray shifted his arm back into his shoulder. "Man Van you're really something else." Ray said as he stood up. "You aren't bad yourself. But I'm sure you've been holding out on me pal. Don't feel the need to do so. If you do, then I'm afraid that you may get seriously injured." Van smiled as completely emerged from his crystal. The winds blew as Ray stood there thinking about what Van told him, was he really holding back all this time? He looked at his hands trying to grasp the meaning when he realized that unlike fighting an enemy he was fighting one of his closest friends. He closed his eyes and realized that if he didn't go with everything he got it would be an insult not only to him but to Van who gladly accepted his call. Ray opened his eyes and suddenly exploded with ferocious energy appearing around him. "Heh heh heh. That's more like it!" Van smirked at the release of energy as he began to release his own, casing the grund around him to crystallize. The two conflicting spiritual signatures began to clash causing the sky to darken into a storm. "Looks like the heavens are watching this conflict. Let's make it one that doesn't dissapoint." Ray nodded as he drew out his sword slowly causing the ground to be split as he held it in his arm, he shunpo'd zigzag pattern trying to confuse Van as he went in for the slash to his right side. "Oh?" Van looked on in surprise as he quikly drew one of the swords at his side parrying Ray's attack after being pushed back quite some distance. "You have definitely grew stronger, but..." Van pointed his hand below where the blades met. "Mekura" Firing a silver beam at his friend's gut Van smirked. Ray's left hand quickly intercepted the attack as the beam was absorbed into it, Ray smiled as he threw his blade down onto the ground and shot back the beam through his right hand only more powerful. The beam flew into a void that Van had opened as he steped inside grabbing Ray's sword that he threw on the ground in the process. "Tsk, Tsk. To throw away your weapon is something only a child would do." Swinging Ray's sword around Van smirked, "Heh. What now?" In that instant Ray materilized his hollow mask causing the telekinesis to make his sword return to his hand as he intercepted while he then took off his mask to save energy. "Who's the child exactly?" Ray said as he started pushing back. "Eh, I kinda just let you have it back. I didn't feel like exerting any strength to hold a weak weapon like that." Van teased as he stuck out his toungue. Opening another rift, Van fired six blasts of Mekura into the void as six different voids opened around Ray aiming towards him, before he charge in himself. Ray shunpo'd while he managed to deflect away four of them but the other two he once again absorbed only this time he concentrated the redirection towards his blade. Ray then jumped as he went in with his powered up sword straight at Van. Van smirked as he flung his body upward, pulling Ray's leg down in the process. "Come on pal, simple tricks like this can't be enough for you. Absorbtion? Heh. I learned how to deal with that kind of ability while training with Anna." Forming several large pillars of crystal, Van smiled as he raised them into the sky before dropping them arond the area Ray was in. "Heh...he's sure to dodge this. In that case....." Van began circulating crystal shards into the Earth around him. Ray slammed down as the crystals came towards him, he focused energy around him and blasted upward which caused the crystals to be shattered while one piece managed to hit Ray on his knee. "Man, gotta say your really strong bro." Ray pulled as he tried to heal it but couldn't close it all the way. "Haha. Thank you. All my sparring with Kenji really did the trick. The guy is one dangerous dude. And you ain't too bad yourself." Van smiled before launching a spear of crystal towards a downed Ray. Ray sidestepped dodging it but with his messed up knee fell down as he struggled to get back up,"No need to lie, we both know right now I'm looking pathetic." Ray said as he got up but was barley holding on. "Heh, well. To be honest yea. Just a bit though. I think you and I both know that if you grow intune with your abilities you can grow even stronger than you are now. I can feel more strength inside you that's just waiting to burst out. But you have to allow yourself to grow and gain more expereince." Van suddenly stopped talking as he burst into a fit of laughter, "I sound like a real screwball don't I? Heh heh." Ray looked down and realized that he's grown weaker,"I guess so, i lost my sync and now I ain't strong." Ray said as he looked at the wounds as they reopened. "Its not that you aren't strong, you just need to find your focus once more. You're spiritual energy constantly fluctuates and you seem to be wavering at different points." Van smiled as he sat down across from his friend. Ray sat there looking down on the ground as tears fell, suddenly something snapped in his head as all visions of his battles came running all over. In all he was devestated, eliminatied, and wounded but one thing never left his side: his willpower. Ray got up and backed up a bit as he focused fusing all of his energy back into one making his spirit complete once more. "I may not have brains like you Van or skills like Kenji or even the potential like Shade but my willpower gives me all the force I need!!" Ray's energy erupted as the ground shook tremendiously. He grabbed his sword and smiled. "Oh is that so? Well showme how that willpower willaid you against me. If you aren't careful, I;ll be the one to break that willpower into dust. Heh" Van smiled, as he raised a hand taunting his friend. Ray chuckled then focused as he knew that now it was going to get even more intresting, this time he gathered energy around the place and made two lions that stayed by his side. He started running while the two were running beside him, he then ordered one to stand in front while the other stood behind. "Oh this is new. What could you have in store for me?" Van smiled as he moved his foot along the ground "Good, good. There seems to be a great amount below us now. Heh heh." Ray with both in the same positions as then suddenly Ray transformed into a lion himself and all three ran together causing energy to be absorbed into them creating a slip-stream that aimed right at Van. "Heh. Oh? Very well." Van then swiped his foot along the ground creating a large mountain made out of crystal in orer to hinder Ray. The slip-stream collided but did not perish as the force of the energy erupted three way making all three lions back on their feet. Through this time they were all the same looking due to the energy absorbtion as they then started circling around creating a dust storm. A Twist In the Battle Confused by what was happening, Van braced himself for an attack. "What is this technique? Hm. Looks like you have more in you than I even knew about. After all this time, you still have some abilities I don't know about." Drawing a sword Van smirked, "Seems to be that I was the one holding back. Dance on the River Styx, Ryoiki!" A blaze of fire emerged from the sword, wrapping Van in a veil of energy. As he emerged, a golden spear could be seen in his hands. "Let's really get things started." One lion appeared very big as it crashed into the mountain of crystal causing it to shatter, then the second lion appeared from the right side of the storm as Ray appeared wearing his hollow mask as he dropped down from the top of the storm aiming straight at Van with his blade. "You're gonna have to be more careful than that." Aiming toward Ray and the second lion, Van prepared himself. "Tejina!" Spinning his spear around him, Van created a dome of blue flames around himself. Ray was heading towards the dome while his lion was destroyed but he wasn't going down like this as he stabbed the dome with his sword for an instant and pushed himself away a good few feet. Van smirked. "Wrong move pal. Take a good look at your weapon and your body." He pointed to Ray as his sword and the body parts that came in contact began to be covered in ice. "That's Ryoiki's signature ability. I figured a physical person such as yourself would try to attack head on. Looks like you won't be doing much of anything while the ice burns away your energy." Ray tried to break it off but felt the burning affect when he tried using his spirit energy, Ray started thinking of a counter attack when it hit him. Ray focused as he started dropping his spirit energy lower and lower to the point where it felt as though he was going to die. Though thanks to it he managed to get the ice to slip off both his arm and blade. Using this opportunity Ray's extremely low spiritual energy presented, Van vanshed into a void, before appearing behind Ray. "It'll be some time before you can raise it back up again." Van smirked as he dropped his spear to the top of his friend's head. As the spear came close Ray knew that he would really die now that he couldn't do anything about it untill...."Well well, looks like you could use a hand." Suddenly Ray instinctivly grabbed the spear as he threw it and looked straight at Van,"Didn't your mother teach you not to use dirty tactics??" '''Ray spoke as he showed his face which showed his eyes and parts of the mask emerging from nowhere. "Oh a hollow mask? I haven't seen one of those in awhile. Hahaha. More and more surprises." Van smiled as he spun his spear in his hand. "Come on now, Hollow Ray. I see the real Ray doesn't have enough energy to keep you at bay. Heh. This shoul be intereting." Forming Tejina's flame around the tip of Ryoiki,Van prepared himself. Hollow Ray laughed as he used telekinesis to get back his blade,"Who said anything about keeping me at bay? Ray is my brother and I did this to give him time to recover." He said growling as he slashed down giving off a powerful wave of energy. "Brother? I suppose you could look at it that way." Van smirked as he contiue to jump back narrowly avoiding the energy's reach before ucking out to the side as the energy clipped his side and sent him tumbling to the ground. "Tch. Look like I let my guard down." Hollow Ray didn't let up as he used Sonido and blasted more blasts at Van to not give up the momentum. "Lame..." Van vanishe into a void before appearing behind Ray, "Too slow!" Van let loose a series of shockwaves made up of Tejina's flame toward Hollow Ray. Hollow Ray fired a cero straight into the ground causing a smokescreen as well as shooting him high in the sky where roared a much more powerful shock wave right at Van. "HAHAHAHA That's more like it!" Van smiled as he allowed the shockwave to envelop him. As the smoke cleared, Van was there bleeding from his head with a large grin on his face Hollow Ray was angry and about to engage but stopped as he then grunted, then suddenly the mask broke as Ray cracked his neck and smiled. "There we are, all better..... Unleash '''Kyuukyoku Raion!!" Black energy erupted as a lion's head swallowed Ray, when it spread a black blade with red and white lines on it and a fanged guard emerged. "Oh? You finally released? Hm....I see. It looks like I no longer have to hold back." Resealing Ryoiki, Van drew a second sword. "Come at me!" Ray summoned more black energy as he shunpo'd then focused his energy into two lions as they spun in a spirial and aimed at Van. Smirking in a devilish fashion, Van spun around with his blade, slicing the the lions clean in half. "URAGGHHH!!! I want more!" Van began smiling as he formed a fist an began to march toward Ray. Ray chuckled as the lions he cut exploded right in front of him,"My Haiburiddoraion 'has gotten stronger since last time." He said growling. Protecting his face from the explosions, Van scaled back through the ensuing smoke. After the large cloud disperssed, Van could be seen with his coat shredded and torn, barely hanging on to his shoulder. "Heh. Stronger huh? Well Jishaku here is a terrifying beast. Let's see just how far both of us can go?" Ray smiled as he showed his blade,"Then let's let our two beasts clash." Ray's Zanpakuto suddenly started shaking as if in it's own way was commanding Jishaku to release and fight. Charging at Ray, Van jumped up above his friend before he shunpo'd to his blin spot, swinging his blade at Ray's midsection. "You don't have to tell me twice." Ray jumped in the nick of time but was still cut on his right side, he then smiled as suddenly where he was standing shadows emerged and captured Van. "Haha. Oh? I didn't know you could use shadows as well. Hm. Looks like this got a bit more difficult....or not." Van began channeling his spirtual energy creating a crystal dome around his body, breaking free of the crystal in the process, though doing so quickly tired Van out. Ray started to have trouble breathing as he realized that his power was starting to go down in the same way as Van. Though all he did was smile as he concentrated white energy around him causing his Zanpaktuo to disappear for a bit as the white energy turned into a Lion cloak around Ray. "'Hakujin Raion Hogosha" Ray then stood on all fours as he shunpo'd right towards Van as he went in to slash him down. "Time to take things up a notch, Terrorize, [[Jishaku|'Jishaku']]!" Glowing with an aura, Van flicked his wrist creating a orb of space around his person, effectively slowing down Ray's attack, allowing Van to easily sidestep the blow. "You better have something good left in you, cause Jishaku won't be easy, if not impossible to beat." Van smiled as he pointed his sword toward Ray. Ray looked as he jumped back as he smiled,"True i must admit that slow down move of yours may be trouble but..." Suddenly Ray's Zanpakuto appeared right in his hand. "Tategami Masshou" Suddenly the cloak turned black as Ray shunpo'd right at Van. "Heh, looks like you didn't realize it at all." Van smiled as he began to form a strange liquid resembling water at the tip of his blade. Ray shunpo'd right at Van hoping to catch him off guard as he prepared his attack. Firing the liquid into the sky, Van created a rain that began to eat away and dissolve everything that came into contact with the water. The rain landed on Ray but as if he was wearing a rain coat it slid down his cloak not affecting him as all when he then slashed right on Van "Sorry but thanks to Tategami Masshou all Zanpakuto abilities are completly useless on me, sorry bout that." Ray said growling. "I was aiming for you with that. And its quite sad that you woul rely on such an amaturish ability." Van smirked as Ray's slash was once again slowed, he stepped back, kicking mud up into Ray's eyes. "I wanted to weaken the area around you in order to slow your movements even more." Ray managed to back away as he laughed,"Amature trick huh? yet I'm the one with mud in his eye what does that make you?" Ray smiled as he then tuned all of his four remaining senses as he stood on all four's as he launched an energy blast at Van. "Oh that wasn't an attack. That was just for fun heh heh" Van smirked as he flicked his wrist causing the energy blast of Ray to dissapate upon coming close to him. "Hm. That was odd, it seemed like there killing intent in the attack." Ray's sudden loss of eyes made his animalistic instinct appear greater as he was able to move faster even when the ground was disturbed. In that run Ray had instinctivly entered Reomagunamu making towards Van as he focused his energy into his claws and sliced at Van with such killing intent. "I see you aren't thinking about your attacks Ray. What happened to that focused man from just a little while ago?' Van sighed as the dialation field activated once more, slowing Ray's attack allowing Van to sidestep and launch a kick towards his friend's ribs. Ray smiled as he blocked Van's attack with ease,"Who says I'm not thinking? In Reomagunamu all my instincts are sharpened making you look slow." Ray said smiling as he backed away and focused his energy. He then looked at Van,"Must admit, we're both in someways the same." Ray said as he started sitting down." I may use my ability to negate attacks but this space does the same as well Van." He then sat down as he rubbed the mud of his eyes. "We may be friends and all but i guess in a way we both have amature powers we use." Ray depowered his cloak as he stood at the ready for anything. "Negate? No, I haven't done that once this entire battle. Every attack you had came right at me. Jishaku here just had..well I won't explain that secret just yet." Van smirke as he opened a rift that allow hi to come from above Ray, placing his blade against the back of his friend's neck. "Don't tell me you're done already." Ray smiled as he erupted his energy and escaped,"Naw I just wanted to clear the air before i truly let loose......Bankai." Suddenly the place started shake as if felt like the earth was shaking underneath his feet as a giant lion head appeared from his feet. The energy calmed itself down as Ray appeared wearing his Lion armor," Kyuukyoku Mitsugumi Raion" Ray smiled under his mask armor as he then stood on all fours. Looking over his shoulder, Van smiled. "Bankai eh?" Preparing himself in a defensive manner placed a leg behind him in order to brace for an oncoming attack. "Come at me bro!" Ray wanted to jump but then remembered he was still trapped in Van's space world, He laid down as he tried to come up with something that could counter it. Ray then shunpo'd towards Van as he went in for an attack. Van looked at Ray in confusion before jumping back from his friend. "Are you ok? You're acting as if my zanapkuto is affecting everywhere around us. You do realize its area of effect is only around me right?" Ray then roared calling apon the energy around as he created replicas of himselg making an army of warriors as they all went towards Van. Van smiled as he prepared himself, "Maō!" A sudden ghostly aura appeared over his zanpakuto as he began slicing through Ray's army, distegrating them on contact as Van rippe through parts of their bodies. A few of the energy replicas summoned their Kamisori Kuchikukan as they all expanded it towards Van from all sides of the directions. As the energy blasts converged onto Van, they collided upon him resulting in an enormous blast that left a large crater in the ground. A hand was suddenly place on Ray's shoulder as he whispered "San.", and let the blood drip from his face onto Ray. Category:RazeOfLight